catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
Carbucketty/Gallery
This is a gallery for the character of Carbucketty. In some productions he is replaced by Pouncival, but some productions feature both characters. In some productions, Carbucketty is a named swing. Designs Carbucketty Design 1.jpg Makeup carbucketty.jpg UK Productions Original London Production avid Baxter in the Original Cast, 1981 Carbucketty L81 Flip.jpg London 1981 Lloyd Webber.jpg|Top Left Subsequent London Casts Carby l9011 31 finale Jonathan Craig.jpg|Jonathan Craige Jellicle Ball 2 l9505 05.jpg|Sandy Rass Carby Sandy Rass L9511.jpg|Sandy Rass Carby Karl Morgan L9608 29.jpg|Karl Morgan Carby Richard Roe L9712.png|Richard Roe Ensemble L9807.png|Richard Reynard Carbucketty l9911 09.jpg|Clifford Stein Carby L 9911.jpg|Clifford Stein Invitation l0102 22.jpg|Robert Hamilton London Carb Jenny Backstage.jpg Carby Sandy Rass 2.jpg|Sandy Rass London Group 1.jpg|Sandy Rass London Group 2.jpg|Sandy Rass UK Tours UK Tour 1989 Carby UK8906 finale Jonathan Craige.jpg|Jonathan Craige Carby UK8911 finale Jonathan Craige.jpg|Jonathan Craige Tant Carby Jelly UK8906 ball Jonathan Craige.jpg |Jonathan Craige UK Tour 1993-95 Carby UK9402 Ball Karl Morgan 1.jpg|Karl Morgan Carby UK9402 Pyramid Karl Morgan 1.jpg|Karl Morgan UK/European Tour 2003-2009 Skimble Carby UK03 1.jpg Carb uk07 28.jpg|Craig Turbyfield UK/European Tour 2013-14 Ball Carby Alonzo UK13.jpg Naming UK14.jpg Carby uk14 Enric Marimon.jpg Deut Kittens uk14 Nicholas Pound.jpg Asparagus Carby Paul F Monaghan Jack Allen.jpg London / Blackpool Revival Carby Joel Morris Palladium 2014 01.jpg|Joel Morris Pyramid Carby Electra Electra Blackpool 2015 26.jpg Naming of Cats Palladium 2015 01.jpg Tugger Carby Marcquelle Luke C W 2015 01.jpg|Luke Cinque-White Carby Joel Morris UK15 Paris promo.jpg|Joel Morris UK/International Tour Carby UK16 Enric Marimon 1.png|Enric Marimon Naming of Cats UK 2016 03.png|Enric Marimon Ascent to Heaviside Layer UK 2016 18.png|(back) Carby UK16 Enric Marimon 2.png|Enric Marimon Carbucketty Joel Morris March 2017.jpg|Joel Morris Bomba Deme Bows Zagreb 3 2017.jpg|Joel Morris US Productions Original Broadway Production Carbucketty Steven Gelfer Broadway Poster 01.jpg|Steven Gelfer Carbucketty Pouncival US82 01.jpg Steven hack warm up.jpeg|Steven Hack Steven hack makeup.jpeg|Steven Hack Steven hack obc.jpeg|Steven Hack Steven hack anna mcneely.jpeg|Steven Hack Broadway Revival Broadway Revival Carbucketty Giuseppe Bausilio 16.jpg|Giuseppe Bausilio Cast Bows opening night 4.jpg|Giuseppe Bausilio Carbucketty opening night leap.jpg|Giuseppe Bausilio Broadway Revival Bows opening night 3.jpg|Giuseppe Bausilio Carby makeup vid 1.png|Giuseppe Bausilio Carby Tanner Ray Wilson bway 01.jpg|Tanner Ray Wilson Carbucketty Tanner Ray Wilson NY16 instagram 1.jpg|Tanner Ray Wilson Pounce Carby Cori Bway Revival 2017.jpg|Kolton Krouse Joshua Burrage Robbie Nicholson with cats.jpg|Joshua Burrage (cover) Carbuckety Bway Aaron Albano.png|Aaron Albano (cover) Carbucketty Victoria Costume Display US6.jpg|Costume Display Victoria Carbucketty Costume Display US6.jpg|Costume Display Victoria Carbucketty Costume Display US6 02.jpg|Costume Display Japanese Productions Carbucketty Japan illus 2.png Tokyo 1983 J83 59 Carbucketty.jpg Tokyo 1996 Rumpus Cat 96 Tokyo 3.jpg|Carbucketty, Gilbert, Rumpus Cat, 1996 J96 carb1.jpg Carby 96 Tokyo 3.jpg Carby 96 Tokyo 2.jpg Nagoya 2000 Demeter 00 Nagoya.jpg|Demeter and Carbucketty Yokohama 2009 Ensemble 09 Boys shiki calendar1006 w.jpg|Mistoffelees, Munkustrap, Carbucketty (Gilbert behind) Bustopher 09 shiki calendar1011 w.jpg|(back) Carbucketty 09 Yokohama 1.jpg Munk Carb Rumpus Pyramid 09.jpg Shizuoka 2013 Shizuoka Final Show Carbucketty Dec 2013.jpg|Taichi Saito Fukuoka 2014 Carbucketty Japan book 2014 cropped.jpg Sapporo 2015 Sapporo Cast Press Event Feb 2015 (2).jpg|Taichi Saito Sapporo Cast Press Event Feb 2015.jpg|Taichi Saito Sapporo Xmas Curtain Call 2015 (2).jpg|Junpei Sano Tokyo 2018 2019 Japan Carbucketty.jpg Shiki Tokyo Cats 2019 1.png|Carbucketty and Demeter Carbucketty Japan 2019.jpg Australian Productions Australia Tour 1989 Carbucketty Matthew Jackson Aus 1989 01.png|Matthew Jackson Australasia 2007-2010 2010 - Swing "Carbucketty" - Markham Gannon Asia Tour 2014 Swing "Carbucketty" - Matthew Jessner Australia NZ 2015 Tugger and cast Aus 15.jpg|Tobias Madden Carbucketty Tobias Madden Aus 2015 01.jpg|Tobias Madden Asia Tour 2017 Carbucketty Jal Joshua 1.jpg|Jal Joshua Lebumfacil Carbucketty Jal Joshua 2.jpg|Jal Joshua Lebumfacil Other Productions 1980s Vienna 1983-1990 Carbucketty - Laszlo Czergezan 2000s South Africa/World Tour 2001-05 Swing "Carbucketty" - Gary Birch Carbucketty World Tour 2001 01.jpg Carbucketty World Tour 2001 02.jpg China 2012 Named Swing - Niu Junjie Carby Niu Junjie China 2012 01.jpg Carby Niu Junjie China 2012 02.jpg Vienna 2019 *Johnny Randall * Riccardo Sinisi (cover) Carbucketty Vienna Revival Johnny 1.png|Johnny Randall Carbucketty Vienna Revival Johnny 2.png|Johnny Randall Carbucketty Back Riccardo Sinisi Vienna 2019.jpg|Riccardo Sinisi (cover) Category:Character Galleries